BFF
by ashfruit
Summary: If anyone called them that stupid nickname again, Kai WILL start killing. FRIENDSHIP.


BFF

Kaitalafriendship.

**un-betaed. **too lazy. so yeah. leave those 'ya need your spelling check, your eyes checked , your goddamn grammar, are you a two year old kindergarten kid or smtg!, mistakes everywhere ya sonnafabitch' out of your reviews. thanks.

A product of boredom...from studying again. Hah. Like, that's new. Oh yeah. Had this idea in my mind few days ago, and couldn't get it off no matter what. So...yeah, this will explain it.

Takes place postGREV, some light humor. (that is, if what I write can be categorized as that. I cannot write humor for nuts. No, seriously.)

If anyone called them that stupid nickname again, Kai WILL start killing. FRIENDSHIP.

-

"Hey, so where's your, like, BFF, huh, Kai?" Tyson asked with a smirk in his eye.

Kai's eye twitched. The nerve of that guy to actually mimick his trademark pose. Then again, there was no need to be afraid of competition. Nobody smirked like Kai could.

He inwardly wondered if it was pick-on-blue-heads week. That _stupid _nick had been going around forever...Had it really been just a week? Felt like a damn year with those stupid three letters yelled into his ears like he was _d_ea_f. _For Ray to even pull something like that – the last person he ever thought was as irrational as the whole other monkey bunch of them – meant the hot topic of the week was going _way _too far.

And it all began when Daichi nicely shoved _that _newspaper clipping into everybody's faces.

Oh yeah, the one with Kai and Tala's faces on the front page, with beautiful bold headlines going "BEST FRIENDS REUNITE AGAIN."

It spelt the end of the world for Kai since.

(Then again, him and Tala had already made plans to sue the media company for actually daring to do something like that in their faces.)

Those damn bloody corporate thugs for the love of money and financial hearts in their eyes.

Kai contemplated buying earplugs, gave up the idea consequentially when he realized it was useless to shut out Daichi's monkey screech he calls a voice. Even the last time, _Hilary _of all people – nope, Kai doesn't get females. Never will, never have - had actually leant across the table, prodded Kai just enough to make him bother to slide open an eye whilst waiting for his black-coffee-no-sugar to cool, and whispered with a knowing smile on her face:

"So, like, where's your, BFF, huh, Kai?"

A rat. He smelt a damn stinky rat in the air.

And whoever said that girl didn't sound 100 like Tyson, and hadn't been hanging around way too much with that idiotic pig of a 'world-class champion beyblader' (note the aprostrophe), was wrong.

Tyson polluted the air, and he had already gotten to Hilary's contaminated brains.

Damn that ass to hell.

"...Hn." Kai responded. Or, lack thereof, for a nicer word.

"C'mon, Kai." Max urged from beside Hilary, his eyebrows DEFINITELY showing he wanted that rare chance to actually make the inflappable Kai...flappable. "Where's your BFF?"

Fuck monkeys. He was in no mood to deal with shit like that for the 8th day. It'd been past a week, and they were still going on and on about those three letters.

"Shut the hell up."

And that usually meant serious business with the Hiwatari.

...Then the red head had to show up, with _Daichi _by his side.

Daichi and Tala equals trouble. POOF.

Kai learnt enough chemistry to know at least that horrible chemistry equation. It usually calculated to mean EXPLOSION DIE MUST RUN AWAY NOW.

Kai sighed, gave up, and sunk his head into his hands uncharacteristically.

"YO, TALA, THERE'S YOUR BFF!"

He could sense Tala's scorching burning fiery eyes baring into his back.

Stupid monkeys. Stupid Tala. Stupid media company. Stupid newspaper.

"...Whatever, floor tile, get away from me, before I trample over you." Tala pushed Daichi off.

"HEY! HEY! Hey, KAI! Do something about your BFF! He's howling like a wolf—"

"Daichi, stop it!" Hilary chased Daichi around, who had simultaneously picked up the sandwich left lying on her plate, and raced out of the room. Tala glared icicles at the remaining Max, who was beginning to stutter under BOTH icy glares, daring him to actually say something.

"Urh, I'll go now, bye!" And he ran out.

Tala 'tched' under his breath. "Che, coward."

"Fuck." Kai cursed. He was in such a bad mood, he wanted to kick somebody's ass. Anybody's ass. Tala's even, maybe.

If that red head got any closer, maybe he just would...

"Don't even think about it." Tala hammered Kai on the head, who glared at him and contemplated on his _luck (misfortune) _to have a telepathic friend capable of reading his mind sometimes...Or maybe in the red head's case, most of the time. Then again, nobody knew Kai for nearly ten years...oh wait, or maybe it's been more than that? Whatever, he lost count.

Kai glowered as Tala sat across him, and poured himself coffee.

Blue head stared at red head, who was engrossed in making his drink.

Black coffee. No sugar. Hot like crap. Tastes like awesome.

Yup, ten years plus and counting of friendship did one wonders. It was just _pretty _creepy to know someone that well.

Nobody appreciated coffee like Tala, who lived on it like...like honey to the bee, moth to flame, insert other appropriate metaphorical comparisons here.

...Then both proceeded to stare the hell out of each other out from the corner of their eyes, picking up their coffee cups at the same time.

Hot steam drifted from their cups.

Tala was the first to break the silence.

(But Kai knew he lost, by a second, too, when the corner of his lips inevitably lifted by a fraction. Damn for the lack of self-control. So much for those individual restraint practiced in the abbey days. Whoever said Boris's regimented training was effective as hell was wrong.)

"Damn those monkeys to start a morning like that." Tala remarked and huffed a face.

Kai translated it as _good morning to you, Kai. What the hell are you doing so early here? I love coffee. Ah. _

"Yeah. Tyson's fucking noisy like fuck." Kai blew on his coffee.

Tala arched an eyebrow, reading it accurately instead as: _It's fucking 11am, dammit. It's not bloody early. You're just late. Stop acting so nerdy over coffee, Tala. You embarrass me. _

Three seconds.

Red head sent flying kick underneath the table to blue head. Hitting him squarely on the shin.

Flying kick number 2 triggered. Shockwaves sent back.

"Damn you, Kai."

"Zip it, Tala."

They eyed each other over coffee, and knew their thoughts were on the same wavelengths.

Mornings like that we_re _good, alright.

...Until monkeys screeched from the side somewhere, and cue in Daichi screaming running in at the top of his lungs (Hilary uttering 'how cute!!' when she caught sight of the two friends at the coffee table), and chaos and anarchy began all over again—

Kai sighed.

"YO, SO THERE'S YOUR BFF, HUH, KAI!"

"TALA, IS THAT YOUR BFF!"

...Best friends forever. How lame.

Stupid newspaper, stupid gossip, stupid everything. Now the label was going to be stuck on them for good. So much for the Blitzkrieg Boys pride and dignity and glory...and then someone just had to couple the three letter "BFF!" on them, and the sentence sounded _so _damn complete and right, wasn't it. Note sarcasm there.

Kai eyed Tala out of the corner of his eyes, who looked nothing short of murderous and on the verge of throwing his coffee mug down (for Tala to ignore coffee and favor murdering monkeys spoke volumes), when blue head kicked him from beneath.

Deciphered in their secret morse code only understood by both, it meant _Don't kill them. They're not worth it...over your coffee. _

Tala's response was to stare at his coffee, and realize Kai was right.

"It'll pass." Kai said with a sigh. Even he sounded resigned.

"You mean, this whole BFF thing? Hah, I doubt it, Kai." Tala made a face.

Kai crossed his arms. "Is that really a bad thing?"

Despite the spontaneosity of the question, Tala did not choke on his coffee.

He simply looked Kai straight in the eye, his mouth tilted slightly upwards in amusement, and sipped his coffee.

In their terms, the gesture meant –

_No, I guess not, Kai. Not really. _

And it was true, anyway. It wasn't like both of them minded. Well, not _that _much.

BFF?

Best friends forever. How lame... Only something like some stupid media company and some STUPID people who spread stupid gossips would make up...

But it was true, anyhow, to the last minute detail.

...though it would be a lifetime before they would admit it to monkeys.

**Owari **

* * *

...back to studying.

-scurries back to work.

Damn stupid test next week. I WILL kill you.


End file.
